Irritations and Interruptions
by Fantasy-Obsessor
Summary: [Squinoa] It seems Squall can't get a break and have some alone time with Rinoa with all these interruptions and the irritating work of his job as the SeeD Commander. Humor Oneshot. Read at your own peril. :D


**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Irritations and Interruptions**

By: Fantasy-Obsessor

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Summary: It seems Squall can't get a break and have some alone time with Rinoa with all these interruptions and the irritating work of his job as the SeeD Commander. Humor Oneshot. Read at your own peril. :D

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was a quiet night, silence lingered in the air. An echo of footsteps broke the silence as it came from down the hall with the sound of jingling chains. It grew louder as the young man approached the end of the hall. He stopped before the door, silence surrounding him once more with a heavy sigh, signaling his weariness off the day. He put his gloved hand on the key pad and the door hissed open, allowing him to enter the room and closed behind him.

He shifted his arm and flipped the switch for the lamp on his desk, his eyes refusing to stay open for much longer. He took off his leather jacket, placing it on the chair and sat in it, slouching slighty and rubbed his eyes. He then looked upon his desk looking at the stack of paperwork he had still yet to do and growled in irritation. _It's one stack after another,_ he thought bitterly. _Who the hell can put up with this?_

He blinked several times, looking at the papers and slowly reached for them and began his work, much to his dismay. _Another night without sleep... great._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The morning sunrise shined upon the Garden and through the blindfolds, much to all the annoyance of the students that slept in. The bright rays of light hit a certain young woman's eyes and she pulled the bed covers over her head in irritation. "Stupid sun...," she mumbled as she sat up on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the brightness of the room and yawned, a sigh following afterwards. She slowly dragged herself out of bed and went into the restroom across the room.

Soon, after about 10 minutes of getting ready, she came back out once again in her usual light blue and black oufit she wore and ran a hand through her hair. The door hissed open and she stepped out, only to meet the usual bustling morning of Balamb Garden. The students walking and talking with one another as others rushed to their classes. She was relieved she wasn't a student there. There had already been too much for her to handle in multiple lifetimes after the encounter with Ultimecia. Her mind then wandered to something else, thinking of a certain young man. A grin slowly crept onto her face as she thought about paying him a little visit, early in the morning.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The morning rays met the young man's eyes as he opened them, blinding him momentarily, thus he cursed under his breath. He then looked down at his desk he had fallen asleep upon which were still unfinished as several hours ago. "Ugh...," he groaned in exhaustion. "I'm gonna need a vacation," he muttered.

Suddenly his room hissed open and closed. It took him several moments to register the other presence until a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!" the feminine voice piped. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Mornin' to you too, Rinoa," he replied as he grabbed her hands from his eyes, getting up from his seat.

"Did you miss me?" she asked playfully. He chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, whatever," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Meanie!" she pouted.

"You know, I think you're hanging our with Selphie too much. Her hyperness is rubbing off on you," he said.

"Squall, it's a good thing. Because I get to annoy you!"

"You did that long before you started hanging out with her," he replied rolling his eyes. "I think it was around the time we first met each other in Timber."

"Hey!"

He smiled one of his rare smiles, "But of course, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

She rolled her eyes and turned around, unimpressed. "Mmhmm."

Suddenly, she found herself in encased within his strong arms. She blushed heavily. _Who ever thought he'd be the one to make the first move,_ she thought. _Not that I mind._ He took in her sweet vanilla-strawberry scent and sighed inwardly. His mind then flashed back to his paperwork and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Hmm?" Rinoa turned in his arms and looked at him. "Something wrong?"

"Not really... I just forgot I had to finish up something for the Headmaster," he muttered. "This job sucks."

She laughed at his complaint. "Well, that's what you get for having leadership qualities, Commander," she said cutely, poking his chest.

"Really?" he said, a thought striking across his mind. He grinned mischievously. "It's nice to know you think that way."

He captured her lips in a swift movement, which surprised her slightly but the feeling quickly went away, as she responded to him. His hand ran through her hair as hers strayed to his back. She opened her mouth slightly, letting him gain entrance. He explored her mouth and caused her to moan slightly. He wrapped his arms around her once more. He felt her hands crawl under and up his shirt as his mouth travelled along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Just as she was about to free him from his shirt, a knock came onto the door along with Quistis' voice. "Squall, are you awake?"

They quickly sprung apart, Squall back at his desk, shifting through the papers and Rinoa sat on his bed, reading a Timber Maniacs magazine. The door hissed open again and she stepped in. "Sorry about the intrusion so early in the morning but...," Quistis stopped for a moment, seeing Rinoa in the room. "Oh, good morning Rinoa, I didn't think you were up yet."

She laughed sheepishly. "Eh, well, I was just passing by so... yeah," she replied, embarrassment engulfing her mind.

She nodded, surprisingly oblivious, turning back to Squall. "Well, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office with the papers ready," she said simply and walked out of the room. Squall growled in frustration with his face in one hand. Rinoa giggled.

"Well, have fun with work," she said, feeling slightly disappointed. She got up from the bed, tossing the magazine onto it. "We'll finish what we started later," she winked and smiled sedictively. Squall sighed as she left his room and then turned to glare at the papers on his desk.

"Damn it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Squall left the Headmaster's office and blinked slowly several times from his lack of sleep.

"I should consider retiring from this position to Xu or something," he muttered irritably. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was already almost noon. He felt his stomach give a growl of hunger and sighed again. He walked over to the elevator and went inside, pressing the 1st floor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Squall! You look dead, man!" his so-called friend Zell said as he approached the table.

"Deader than a doornail, that's for sure," he said and sat across from him, grabbing one of the many hot dogs on his food tray.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"You'll survive with one less out of... that mountain of hot dogs," he said raising an eyebrow. Of course, he shouldn't be surprised. Zell was a real hot dog lover...

He sighed as he finished the food and looked around the cafeteria in boredom. _Maybe I should pay Rinoa a visit? Or she could be with Selphie gossiping or something..._ He shuddered at the thought. He then got up from his seat.

"Where ya goin' man?" Zell asked as he stuffed another hot dog in his mouth.

"For a walk," he said simply and walked away.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Rinoa looked out of the balcony with a sigh. _It's seems so boring... _she thought. _I want to see Squall... but I'm sure he's busy with his work._ The wind of the floating Garden felt good against her skin. The seagulls flied above her and away. She looked out to see the scenery below. But there wasn't much to see. It seemed they had begun to drift along the sea once more, although land could be seen in the distance.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms surround her and a head on her shoulder. "Hmm... finished with everything?" she asked.

"Hopefully yes," he replied bluntly.

Squall snuggled up against her back against his chest and his lips ran along up her neck. She felt his teeth go across her ear, causing her to shudder at his movement. "So... where were we?" he whispered.

"Mmhmm...," she sighed inwardly and turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues clashed as they kissed passionately. Her hand blindly went through his bangs and his brown hair as his hands slid to her waist.

"AH! MY EYES!"

Immediately they sprung apart. Squall gritted his teeth as he slowly turned to see who interrupted his 'alone time' with Rinoa, only to find Zell there shielding his eyes from... whatever it was.

"What do you want," Squall growled in annoyance.

Zell opened his eyes slowly. "Eh.. err... Well, uhh, I just... wanted to ask you something... but I can see that you're busy so...," he coughed uncomfortably as Squall glared at him. "Well, I'll ask ya another time. See ya!" And he dashed away in the blink of an eye.

Squall smacked his forehead and his hand slowly slid down his face. Rinoa laughed. "Looks like we're not really getting anywhere now, huh?" she giggled, embarrassed by getting caught, nonetheless.

Squall sighed with a frown on his face. "Guess not...," he said with a tone of disappointment.

"Aww, you're so cute," she said teasingly pinching his cheek. "There's always another time."

"Yeah... whatever."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Man, you are so slow," Irvine said taking a drink of whiskey.

Squall shrugged as he sat down next to him in the bar.

"So what happened? Zell told me he walked in on your makeout session with the princess," he said, resisting the strong urge to laugh in his face and tease him about it.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he grumbled. He told the bartender to give him a some whiskey as well.

Irvine apparently invited him for a drink since they were near Deling City. It was time for the infamous 'man talk'.

"Want some tips from a pro about not getting caught red handed?" he offered. Squall drank down the beverage and glared at him.

"No thanks," he said bluntly.

"Fine fine... your loss. But it feels embarrassing to get walked in on, no?" Irvine said, pouring another cup.

"What do you think? First it was work and now people keep interrupting us with nonsense!" he said in frustration. "I need a vacation... bad."

"I bet ya do. We all do, actually. We never really took a break from all that sorceress fighting. Maybe we should ask Cid for a break."

Squall shook his drink a bit and then gulped it down. "Yeah... you guys would probably get a break, not me though," he said bitterly.

Irvine patted him on the back. "Cheer up buddy, eh? I'll ask the Headmaster for the break then. You, out of all of us, deserve it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"ARGHH!" Rinoa plopped down onto the bed.

"Had it rough, huh?" Selphie asked.

"Hell yeah," she groaned. "I can't get any time with Squall with people walking in on us," she whined.

Selphie giggled. "Aww, there there. Don't worry too much about it, it's gotta happen sometime when you're in a relationship."

"Yeah... but if this happens again, I'm going to go nuts."

"Hmm... then how about this...," Selphie signalled her to come over. Rinoa sat up and she sat down next to her, whispering into her ear. After several moments of silence and whispering, Rinoa's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that a bit straight forward?" she wondered.

"Not really. It worked on Irvine, didn't it?"

"Oh?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Squall widened his eyes for a moment. "That's..."

"Slick, right? I knew you'd think that way," Irvine laughed.

"What? No, that's not it," he frowned. "Irvine, you're the womanizer, not me."

"Hey! Not a womanizer, more like a lady's man."

"Same thing," he scoffed.

"But womanizer sounds so offending!" he joked in a hurt voice.

"Whatever." Squall sighed and looked at the time. It was getting late. "I'm outta here. Today was too exhausting," he said slowly getting up from his seat. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm waiting for Selphie to come by, actually."

"Yeah... whatever... have fun," he replied bluntly with a wave of his hand. He made his way up the stairs wearily and was suddenly stopped by the hotel clerk.

"Sir, would you happen to be Mr Leonhart?" the man asked.

"Hmm?" Squall looked up at him with a puzzled look. "Yeah... that's me."

"Ah, splendid! A Miss Heartilly would like you to go meet her upstairs in room 303," he said politely.

_Rinoa...?_ "Uh... okay... thanks," he said uncertainly. He went up the stairs wondering what was up.

When he finally reached the door, he raised his hand to knock on it but the door opened instantly. He gaped at the sight. Rinoa was there... wearing... a very revealing sleeping gown. She smiled seductively at him.

"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting," she said.

"What...?"

"Remember, we still have something to finish, mister," she grabbed for his collar and pulled him into the room without another word and slammed the door shut.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Author's Note: Wow, for a oneshot this short, I suck. It's just something I thought up when I was reading other Squinoa ficcys. Hehe. It's my first so be gentle with the critisism. :D

PS: I'll leave the ending to your imaginations. hahaha


End file.
